


Shiver

by katherine_tag



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Seriously Old Fic, Songfic, the author digs in her archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/pseuds/katherine_tag
Summary: A PWP exploring one possible incarnation of Aya and Youji's relationship.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote WK fanfiction between 2001 and 2004. Just posting here so it's all in one place.

_So I looked in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention, do you.  
I know you don't listen to me.  
'cause you say you see straight through me, don't you.  
_

_But on and on from the moment I wake,  
To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,  
I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you can._

__

_Did you want me to change?  
Well I change for good.  
And I want you to know.  
That you'll always get your way,  
I wanted to say,_

__

_Don't you Shiver? Shiver, Shiver_

__

_I'll always be waiting for you,  
So you know how much I need you,  
But you never even see me, do you?_

__

_And is this my final chance of getting you?_

__

_But on and on from the moment I wake,  
To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,  
I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you can._

__

_Did you want me to change?  
Well I change for good.  
And I want you to know.  
That you'll always get your way,  
I wanted to say,_

__

_Don't you Shiver? Shiver, Shiver_

__

_Sing it loud and clear.  
I'll always be waiting for you.  
Yeah I'll always be waiting for you._

__

_And it's you I see, but you don't see me.  
And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear.  
I sing it loud and clear.  
And I'll always be waiting for you._

__

_So I look in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention,  
And you know how much I need you,  
But you never even seen me._

__

_\--Shiver, Coldplay_

__

* * *

__

Youji was leaning out the window, enjoying the last cigarette of the day, when his door opened. It was Aya. No one else came in without knocking. No one else bothered him this late at night. He finished his smoke leisurely, stubbing it out on the sill when he was done.  
Aya was sitting on the bed when he turned, silently contemplating his hands. Youji wondered what, exactly, Aya got out of these nights. They never really talked. They just ...

__

_"Call me Ran when we do this."_

__

_"All right. Just don't stop. Don't ever stop."_

__

_"Hn."_

__

"Ran." This was the start. They always began this way. Aya's eyes pierced his as Youji stripped off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. He could always pick it up later. Aya mirrored his actions, his gaze never leaving Youji's face. _Damn_ , that turned him on more than anything.

__

Aya's eyes. They had left a lasting impression on him when the redhead had woken in his bed that first day, after Ken had knocked him out. He was intrigued before, but those eyes ... Those eyes made him feel what he had thought he'd never feel again. Of course, that wasn't what this was about. But still, he cared. It was all right. Until Aya, he had been as cold on the inside as Aya habitually was on the outside. Aya's eyes had forced him to live again. Why? Because they had looked right through him.

__

He moved, standing in between Aya's legs. Aya pressed his cheek again Youji's stomach, lightly running his hands down his ribs, toward his groin. Youji slipped his hands into that amazing hair, closing his eyes. Aya's fingers were cold against his skin as he worked at the fastenings of Youji's jeans. He jumped at the contrast of Aya's lips against his abdomen, burning hot.

__

Those lips followed Aya's hands down, and Youji clenched his fingers in Aya's soft hair and gasped at the feeling as Aya's warm mouth enclosed the head of his penis. He was already hard. Aya could do that, just by looking at him. Aya licked the underside of his cock almost playfully before tugging at Youji's jeans. Obligingly, Youji stepped out of them the rest of the way as Aya wriggled out of his own pants and laid back on the bed, beckoning.

__

_Irresistible._

__

He climbed on the bed and Aya immediately rolled on top of him, pressing their hips together, lips forcefully seeking his. Youji's eyelids fluttered, but he willed them to stay open. Aya kept his eyes open when he kissed. Youji had discovered this early on in their ... relationship. Never mind that now. It was just about the best thing he could think of: drowning in those determined violet pools, grinding his erection up against Aya's matching one, feeling the beginnings of sweat on Aya's smooth back.

__

_Heaven._

__

Aya slid down Youji's chest and took a nipple in his mouth. Youji writhed under him, gasping, as Aya's tongue flicked at the hardened nub. Aya knew, he always _knew_. How?

__

And then he didn't care anymore because Aya's hand had crept up and was twisting his other nipple and all thought escaped him. One hand buried itself in Aya's hair, feeling the cool strands slip through his fingers, while the other searched under the pillow. He smiled even as his hips bucked under Aya's body, grasping the small tube a little harder than necessary.

__

_"What? There's nothing weird about keeping lube under the pillows."_

__

_A rustle of the sheets._

__

_"Don't look at me like that. Drawers take too much time."_

__

His second favorite thing about Aya was his hair. That rich, deep, burgundy color was startling, even more so now that he knew for certain that it was real. It tickled his skin, heightening every sensation. It was silky and fine, quite unlike his own coarser, wavy hair. His abdominal muscles jumped as Aya kissed slowly down his chest, pausing at his belly button.

__

"Here." Youji pressed the lube into Aya's hand. "I don't want to wait."

__

Aya's only response was a raised eyebrow before untwisting the cap. Youji spread his legs, folding his knees over his hands to hold them. He felt wanton. Normally, he didn't play such a passive role in their ... interludes. But Aya liked him this way, he knew.

__

Closing his eyes, he gave into the sensation of Aya's fingers stretching him. Soon, Aya was pressing into his body slowly, so slowly that he wanted to scream, wanted to thrust his hips upwards and feel the entirety of Aya inside him. He loved this. He loved holding still and letting Aya do all the work, braced above him. His cock pulsed in time to Aya's thrusts. The sweet tension started as a knot in his belly and built, growing, spreading outward in a spiral of glowing pleasure, weighting down his limbs and making his entire body ache for release. It was ... He was ... _Oh, god ..._

__

And then Aya stopped. Just stopped.

__

Youji's eyes flew open. His was trembling, strung out on sensation. He wrapped his legs around Aya's waist, cupped h is face with his hands. Staring into Aya's eyes, to the very depths of his soul, he said, "Ran. Ran, _please_."

__

Aya let out a long, slow breath, as if he had been holding it. "I love the way you say my name," he whispered, and drove his hips forward once, twice.

__

Helplessly, Youji cried out, gaze locked onto Aya's as he felt the tingling wave of orgasm rush through him. Aya pressed their lips together and Youji could feel the jerk of Aya's own release deep within him. He slowly relaxed his legs, sliding his hands down Aya's shaking arms. They stared at each other for a long moment before Aya's eyes resumed their customary shuttered expression and he rolled to the side.

__

_"Hey, hey, don't shut me out now. C'mon, lets talk."_

__

_The skritch of jeans against bare skin. The soft click of a door latch._

__

_"Aya ..."_

__

Youji couldn't stand it. He didn't want to stand it. He wanted Aya to look at him, really look at him. Being invisible, being ignored, he had always hated that. Besides, he was starting to care too much. He would wait as long as need be for Aya to figure that out. But he needed Aya to look _at_ him, not through him, now. He just had to ...

__

Sighing, Aya stood, already looking around for his discarded pants. Youji caught Aya's wrist as he stepped away from the bed, turning his head toward the wall so he didn't have to see the distant expression in his lover's eyes. "Stay," he said.

__


End file.
